1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display capable of improving device characteristics by patterning a plurality of organic layers using a thermal transfer method to optimize thicknesses of the organic layers corresponding to R, G and B pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display (OLED) includes lower and upper electrodes formed on an insulating substrate, and a plurality of organic layers formed between the lower and upper electrodes. The organic layer is selected from a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, a hole blocking layer, an electron transport layer and an electron injection layer depending upon functions of the respective layers. The display device has the upper and lower electrodes formed of a transparent electrode or a non-transparent electrode, so that the display device has such a structure that light is emitted from the organic layer toward the insulating substrate or in a direction opposite to the insulating direction, or is emitted both toward the insulating substrate and in a direction opposite to the insulating substrate.
When a full color OLED is manufactured by prior art techniques, optical thicknesses of the R, G and B pixels are different so that color coordinates and efficiency characteristics deteriorate.